cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Mircea Monroe
Mircea Monroe (1982 - ) Film Deaths *''All Souls Day: Dia de los Muertos'' (2005) [Lilly White]: Killed (off-screen) by the zombies; the scene ends with the zombies closing in on her. *''Pterodactyl'' (2005) [Angie Lem]: Dropped from a great height by the pterodactyl, after it tears off her arm and slashes her stomach with its claws; she dies shortly after Cameron Daddo arrives at her side. (Thanks to Stephen) *'[[House of the Dead 2 (2005)|''House of the Dead 2 (2005)]]' [''Sarah Curtis]: Killed (along with Cam Powell) by the zombies while Mircea and Cam are trying to let Ed Quinn and Emmanuelle Vaugier out of a sealed room; their bodies are shown afterwards when Ed and Emmanuelle get out and find the zombies eating Mircea and Cam. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Burying the Ex'' (2008) [Evelyn]: Dies and comes back to life as a zombie. (This was a short film that served as the basis for the 2014 feature film [[Burying the Ex (2014)|''Burying the Ex]]; I do not know whether the circumstances of the character's death were the same in the original short. See Ashley Greene for the details of the 2014 version.) (Played for comic effect.) *The Black Waters of Echo's Pond (2009)'' [Veronique]: Violently stabbed and mutilated (off-screen), including having her eyes removed and breasts (along with the breast implants) cut off, by the possessed Electra Avellan and Elise Avellan. Her body is shown afterwards when Arcadiy Golubovich discovers her. This turns out to be a vision of the future that the game shows to James Duval, with the implication that it will come true as the game continues. (Thanks to Cody) (Nudity Alert: Cut off breasts shown) *''Into the Blue 2: The Reef'' (2009) [Kimi]: Shot twice in her chest with a silencer gun by David Anders on the deck of a boat. Her body was later seen dragged inside the boat from the deck by one of David's henchmen. TV Deaths *''Fear Itself: The Sacrifice (2008)'' [Virginia]: Presumably eaten (off-screen) by Walter Phelan when she's lowered into Walter's pit after she'd been bitten by the vampire Jesse Plemons (but before she becomes a vampire herself); we only hear her screaming after she's put in the pit. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Death Valley: Help Us Help You'' (2011) [Lindsay]: Shot in the head off-camera by Bryce Johnson after a zombie bites her on her left hand as she was yelling at Bryce and Charlie Sanders. Gallery Mircea Monroe House of the Dead 2.png|Mircea Monroe in House of the Dead 2 Mircea Monroe-Pterodactyl.JPG|Mircea Monroe's death in Pterodactyl Mirceamonroe.jpg|Mircea Monroe's death in All Souls Day: Dia le los muertos Mircea Monroe-Fear Itself101.JPG|Mircea Monroe just before her death in Fear Itself: The Sacrifice mirceamonroe-echospond1.jpg|Mircea Monroe (left) with one of the Avellan sisters (right) in The Black Waters of Echo's Pond mirceamonroe-echospond2.jpg|Mircea Monroe dead (with Arcadiy Golubovich) in The Black Waters of Echo's Pond Mircea Monroe-Into the Blue 2_1.JPG|Mircea Monroe after her death in Into the Blue 2: The Reef Mircea Monroe-Death Valley102.JPG|Mircea Monroe just before her death in Death Valley: Help Us Help You Category:1982 Births Category:Actresses Category:Blondes Category:Models Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Expatriate actresses in Canada Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by breast trauma Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by breast removal Category:Death scenes by bodily mutilation Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Scrubs cast members Category:Episodes cast members Category:Fear Itself Cast Members Category:The Rookie Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Sons of Anarchy cast members Category:The Odd Couple cast members Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Nude Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue